Undead Fan Stories Wiki:Featured story selection
Welcome to the Featured Stories page! The Featured Story Selection page is where the users of this site can nominate stories to be featured. The nominated story will be posted in the front page, partly in recognition for its contribution to the betterment of this wiki as a whole. Anyone can nominate stories including their own, but you can't vote on your own story. The featured story will be changed once a month. You can find instructions on nominating a story below. Nomination template Please use the following format for nominations and votes. Be sure to sign all nominations and votes. New nominations should be placed at the bottom of this list. Voting templates Article Name (linked format) * Nominated by: Username * Initial comments regarding the nomination go here. This is where you should make your case regarding the nomination. ** I think this is a worthy story for the featured story of the month. --User 1's signature (Sign with ~~~~!) ** This story needs some work before it can be seriously considered. --User 2's signature (Sign with ~~~~!) Nominations Dead Frontier by Walkerbait22 (Closed) *Nominated by: Headaches *I nominate Dead Fronteir by Walkerbait22 for story of the month. ** I think this is a worthy story of the months as it is beautfiully written, with a well-crafted storyline and intruguing characters. In my eyes it is an all-round winner. Headaches (talk) 16:10, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Very well written, and without doubt a worthy candidate. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Like Kaffe said, very well written i always enjoy the issues. I think this story is the best on UFSW. --TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 16:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC). ** I nominate this story, too. Well-written, great pacing, and lots of intriguing characters. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 01:41, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ** I really as well love reading this story. It is very well wrote and each issue never fails to impress me. X3picWarfareX (talk) 23:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Fight the Living by AIVan. *Nominated by Dixonlovessquirrels *I think this story is absolutely fantastic. It is very well written and has a lot of potential. The characters have been strongly developed since the beginning. It is very easy to becom addicted to reading this, and there are many twists and turns in it that make it a fantastic read. ** This story has some interesting theories, and it could easily make it to the main page. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Thanks for the support, guys! AlVan (talk) 23:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Eden Rising by Johno1995 *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *It's in script format instead of story format, but that doesn't detract at all from its awesomeness. It's very well written, whether it be the dialogue or action sequences, and the character development is great. There's a pretty large cast of characters, but each one has his/her own personality, and you will ''get attached. And I've had, like, seven jaw-drop moments. Make this the featured story because as many people as possible need to read it; John is a very talented writer. ** Eden Rising is a good story, though it is in script format, what wouldn't look nice on the main page. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Thanks for the nomination AJ! :D I agree with Kaffe that it could be difficult to feature it, but I'm sure it can be done by copy & pasting the script and posting a passage of it on the front page. There are many long sections without dialogue that would be easy to post on the front page and it could expose other writers to a new form of writing they could be unfamiliar with. Just some food for thought! Drop Dead Gorgeous by Headaches *Nominated by: TheWalkingDeadFan156 *I nominate Drop Dead Gorgeous for story of the weak. ** I've only read first issue, but that's enough for me to support. Well written and so far, nice storytelling. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:54, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** I really love the characters in this story, and the plotline is really good. --Walkerbait22 (talk) 23:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Mercy by Pops Capo (Closed) *Nominated by: Kaffe4200 *Great story that would look awesome on the front page. ** Though I haven't read much, I know this story is awesome. It could use some good advertising. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 23:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Dead In The Street by Mr Volcy (Closed) *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *Volcy writes really well. Like, ''re''ally well. One of the best writers on the site from what I've read of Dead In The Street so far. The characters are awesome as hell, too, and this story actually makes me want to hold my writing to a higher standard. Highly suggest giving this a read, and I think it needs more exposure. So, vote it to be featured! ** Agreed with Walkerbait. I also believe this story has the highest quality in the site. Plus, I love the characters; they're something different from all of the "white" people. Sorry, but it's true. I think this deserves some more recognition. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 07:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ** Though, I haven't read much, it seems cool. There's a bit with the formatting, but the story is cool. Would be cool to see on the front page. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 13:42, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ** I have read every single part so far and they are all awesome. I also love how it switches point of views. Lee Everett 8:21 pm March 28 2013 (EST) ** I agree as well, I love the transistions between the characters views, and I can relate to it myself. I also feel a new story should be featured.X3picWarfareX (talk) 00:26, March 29, 2013 (UTC) What We Become by NAGILLUM *Nominated by: Cartman is awesome *I've only read the first issue, but I like it so far. The characters I've seen have a lot of potential. The writing is good and very detailed. One of the best stories I've read on this wiki! * Best story I've fucking read on this wiki. AskNeganTWD * My favorite story on the Wiki! It deserves featured story! Fitz0021 * One of my favorite here. I'm always looking forward to new issues. It's super action packed, and Adam is one of the most badass protagonists ever. Feature it! Walkerbait22 (talk) 23:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Apocalypse Life by KnowledgeProspector *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *Let me tell you somethin'. Listening? Read this story. It's one of the best on the wiki, as I'm sure others that have read can attest. Mr. Prospector has this talent that is recognizable from the first issue of Apocalypse Life. You start off with a seemingly normal protagonist, Julius Petero. Let's make it clear: Julius Petero is ''not ''an unbelievable badass. He's like any normal person thrown into the improbable circumstances of a zombie apocalypse. Scared, worried about loved ones, confused. Through the (as of now) 19 issues, he deals with losses, trauma, tough choices. And you feel for him. Along with Julius, you get an assortment of new, interesting characters with different personalities and opinions about the heights you have to go to in the new world, which make for an interesting contrast with our lead character. ' Too Long, didn't read? The story's great. And he knows how to fucking punctuate dialogue. So there's that.' I really enjoyed the first issues, and I will support everyone who knows how to punctuate dialogues. Pops Capo (talk) 15:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I really enjoyed the first few issues when I read them. Fucking great. AskNeganTWD I have been liking the story so far, It is defiantly one of the best stories up here. I do as well like reading this during my bus ride's to school, as it does keep me entertained! :D X3picWarfareX (talk) 23:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I've only read the first few issues at this point, but I'm already hooked. Julius is well-written, the universe well-established in just the '''prologue'... I think that's enough to warrant it a spot on the front page. Really excited to see where it goes from here. Johno1995 (talk) Featured stories Current February 26th - March 19th You never forget your first encounter with an infected. Cole Pruitt certainly won’t. Cole walks down the bumpy sidewalk on Chicago’s west side, gazing at the dark blue evening sky and reminiscing about his day at the call center. Same old, same old: nagging boss, annoying callers, idiotic coworkers. How did that moron Neil get a promotion over him? He sighs discontentedly and kicks an empty Pepsi can into the street. Following the can with his eyes, he sees it land in the middle of the road and notices a commotion across the street. Unusual for this often quiet neighborhood. Dead Frontier by Walkerbait22 Continue reading March 19th - April 3rd April 3rd - Now